Seven Minutes
by freddyburn
Summary: The X-Men play a little game. A Multiple/Shadowcat story. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. I do not own these characters. They belong to all those who hold rights over them in all forms. I am just using them for the purpose of fanfiction.

The students at the X-Mansion were having the time of their life. The Professor and Ms. Munroe were gone looking for another mutant somewhere in Europe, Logan had disappeared somewhere again, so Beast was left looking for them. Hiding his stash of twinkies had taken care of him for the time been. After watching several movies that Kitty though would scare Jamie (during which time, Kitty had covertly held his hand and had received an angelic smile) they had decided to play a few games. Now they had somehow gotten onto a game of what Bobby had called 'Seven minutes.' In essence, everyone sat around in a circle and a bottle was spun. Whoever it landed on first had a blindfold put on and was brought to a bedroom. Then the bottle was spun again and whoever it landed on was brought up to the room also. The rules were simple- kissing was allowed, hands to stay on the outside of clothing, and anything after that had to be consensual, and that included hands going under clothing. The first 'victim' as Kurt called them was Kitty. Nervously, she allowed Kurt to port her up to his room, and then he ported out after she had put on the blindfold- securely. A minute later, she heard catcalling downstairs, Jean vehemently saying that 'this should not happen,' and Kurt teleporting outside the room. The door opened as Kurt checked whether or not she had the blindfold still on.

"It landed on a boy Kitty, and you will be happy to know it is not Bobby or me. You have seven minutes mien friends," and then with the smell of sulphur and a 'bamf' he was gone.

Kitty felt the bed dip as whoever the bottle had landed on this time sat down beside her. Kitty leaned over, but her face landed in short, soft hair. Pulling away, Kitty got the fragrance of mint. Then she felt whoever it was place their hand in hers, and lean close. The person had the faint trace of cinnamon on his breath. Then their lips meet. It was a soft kiss, almost shy. Kitty placed her free hand on his soft hair and drew him closer. The faint aroma of body deodorant wafted to her nose and she drew whoever this guy was into a longer kiss. As she slowly ran her tongue over his lower lip, and he reluctantly allowed her entry, she pieced together what she could gather from her available senses. He wasn't very tall, as she had to lean down slightly to kiss him. He smelt of mint, cinnamon and what she thought was Lynx deodorant- Africa, the same brand Lance used. He was shy, a fairly good kisser, and gentle. His hand was soft and warm. Running her hand from his head down to his shoulders, she felt a toned back. His shoulders were broad for his slight build. He wore a t-shirt and had soft, warm skin. She felt his hand tighten slightly, in a very familiar fashion, as they withdrew for breath. After a few seconds, she leaned into him again and felt his lip. Withdrawing her hand from his, she gently shoved him onto the bed, all the time maintaining lip contact. She felt a firm chest under the material of the t-shirt. She had a very good idea who it was, and she wanted this to be something he remembered. He wasn't a kid, no matter how much she would love to keep him one. Lying on top of him, she felt his arms snake around her and his tongue play with her bottom lip, looking to be let in. He was actually good at this. Where had he gotten so good? She felt rather comfortable with him, while at the same time feeling that it was wrong given the age differences. Their time must nearly be up. She felt him run a hand around the exposed flesh of her navel, but did not push him away- as long as his hand did not roam.

Suddenly there was a 'bamf' and Kurt called out "Times up love birds. Each of you take one of my hands." They did, and then, with the smell of sulphur, they were back in the lounge.

"So Kitty," came Bobby's voice, "want to find out who your prince charming is?"

"Like, yeah," Kitty giggled.

Removing her blindfold, she saw Jamie standing before her, a little red in the face. God, he looked so uncomfortable. Poor kid. Kitty smiled, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You, like, did really good kiddo." This drew a few wolf whistles from the assembled teens, which were cut short by Beast sudden call of "ALRIGHT, what did you do with the twinkies."

After Beasts interruption, the game continued until after midnight, under the watchful eye of the only adult in the Institute. Later, curled up under her blankets, Kitty smiled at the memory of the earlier event. Jamie had been the one blindfolded on two occasions- once with Rahne been the second person and again with Amara been the second. Both girls came back with a dazed look and large grins. The bottle had landed on him as the second for Jean, but she had refused to see who it was or to use her powers stating that 'such a sweet kisser should remain faceless for the time been.' But for those seven minutes, Kitty had kissed one of the sweetest guys at the institute, beside Kurt, Sam and Scott, and she had enjoyed it. She had also come to the realisation that she was quite content with Lance, and that no matter how much she wanted it, Jamie was growing up. The other would be in for a shock when they realised, if they had not already figured it out, that the little brother of the X-men was not a kid anymore. Poor Jean, Kitty mentally chuckled, she would more than likely still try and act PG around him, not knowing that her 'sweet kisser' was the person she was trying to keep a kid.

A/N: Hey guys. This is my seconded X-Men: Evolution fic. Please be kind. I just think that there are not enough Jamie fics out there.


End file.
